The Kyuubi and the Rain Woman
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto aids Juvia in defeating a familiar foe who has been terrorizing a familiar village but in the process Naruto is injured. As Naruto heals that night, an infatuated Juvia asks Naruto to "punish her" for allowing him to get injured. Naruto/Juvia. AU. Please R&R.


Hello and Happy Holidays everyone. Welcome to the 5th installment of my hit lemon series **_The Kyuubi and the Mages_**. This edition sees Naruto paired up with the love-lust water mage Juvia Lockser. Just how kinky can I make the shy and reserved Juvia? If you guys know me by now you can know to expect anything, so sit back and enjoy.

Summary: Naruto aids Juvia in defeating a familiar foe who has been terrorizing a familiar village but in the process Naruto is injured. As Naruto heals that night, an infatuated Juvia asks Naruto to "punish her" for allowing him to get injured.

Author's Notes: As with all of my stories, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War and the Grand Magic Games arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Juvia is 21. And as usual Juvia has her most recent look as of the most recent chapter of the manga.

* * *

Naruto headed out to the gates of Konoha to meet the person he would be assisting on what would be his last assignment before becoming Hokage.

_"Ever since Sasuke and I kicked Madara and Obito's asses, I always get the best and the toughest jobs. Whether it's protecting a daimyo from assassins or rescuing one of our own from some bastards out for my head. Plus I get paid top dollar for these jobs and have been nominated to become the next Hokage, man life is good." _Naruto thought to himself. Little did he know that his life was about to become a lot more interesting.

Naruto finally made it to the front gate and met his client. What Naruto hadn't seen coming was that the client was a not just a woman, but a beautiful woman. The woman was a slender, young lady with blue hair that fell in shimmering, thick waves past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure and Naruto was at a complete loss for words at how lovely she was.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It's an honor to meet you. My name is Juvia Lockser, proud mage of Fairy Tail." the blue-haired woman proclaimed.

"So you're a Fairy Tail mage huh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Juvia-san and I've been assigned to help you on this mission." Naruto said with a smile.

"Perfect, well shall we get going then?" Juvia asked and Naruto just nodded before they set off with Naruto walking just behind Juvia and his eyes were fixated on her plump desirable ass.

"So Juvia-san, what exactly is this mission we're going on, and why is it so important that your guild assigned me to accompany you." Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Well Naruto-sama according to what Juvia was told by Master Makarov, this apparently is an S-Class mission and Master didn't want Juvia to go it alone, so that's why he asked Naruto-sama to help Juvia." Juvia answered.

"Ah I see, so what's the mission?" Naruto asked, now walking beside Juvia.

"Well Naruto-sama, Juvia understands that there is a village in the kingdom of Fiore that has recently had its mages drained of all their powers. Juvia and Fairy Tail believes the attack is the work of a powerful S-Class mage, although Juvia has no idea who is behind it all. Our mission is simple: save the village and take out whoever is behind all this." Juvia explained.

"Wow, now I see why this is an S-Class mission. A spell that drains someone of their powers, that sounds nasty." Naruto said and Juvia nodded her head in agreement as they continued to walk.

Pretty soon Naruto and Juvia made it to the village and the scene that awaited them was horrifying. All the mages of this village were lying on the ground unconscious and clearly drained of all their powers. As Naruto and Juvia went to help them, they were both hit with a powerful blast of air magic knocking them both back.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said as he got back to his feet and he looked to see Juvia's eyes widened in fear.

"That was Airspace magic, which could only mean that the person responsible for this is…" Juvia started to say before she was cut off by a strong gust of wind and a towering man stood before them.

The man was an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He didn't seem to have visible hair, and he possessed a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negated the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise and his eyes were covered by bandages.

"How sad, the Rain Woman of Fairy Tail will drown in her own gloom and sorrow. And her companion, the great Orange Hokage, who may have survived the wrath of two maniacal anarchists, will meet a tragic and gruesome end." The massive man said and it appeared that he was crying beneath his bandages.

"And just who the hell are you?" Naruto asked before Juvia with a slight tremble in her voice answered him.

"Aria of the Great Sky, Former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord and a member of its elite Element 4." Juvia said in shock and a slight hint of fear.

"Juvia-chan, how did you know that?" Naruto asked her.

"Because…..Juvia was once a former member of the Element 4 and Phantom Lord." Juvia answered and Naruto couldn't believe that someone as nice as Juvia used to be a teammate of someone so evil.

"Well then since I'm faced with a former ally and a legendary war hero, I guess I should be taking my battles more seriously." Aria said before he reached up to remove his bandages.

"Naruto-sama, we have to stop him from removing those bandages." Juvia said and Naruto immediately went on the attack summoning a clone and both of them charged him with a Rasengan ready to strike.

**_"Airspace: Zetsu."_ **Aria said extending his hand launching a barrage of Airspace explosions at Naruto. But instead of damaging them, Naruto and the clone absorbed the attack into their Rasengan's and converted them into energy for an even stronger attack.

_"He absorbed my Airspace magic, which means he must be a wind-user as well."_ Aria thought just before Naruto and his clone slammed two **_Wind Release: Rasengan's_** into his face and just as Naruto thought he had him beat he disappeared using his teleportation magic just as the Wind Rasengan's imploded.

"Where did he go?" Naruto said before he heard evil laughter that sounded like Aria. "Come out and fight me you sniveling coward!" Naruto shouted before he saw Aria's towering form standing over him with his hands over him, his open palms facing each other, as he moved them towards his target.

**_"Airspace: Metsu."_** Aria said and suddenly Naruto was trapped in an Airspace void that began to drain him of all his chakra and power. The chakra that was being drained from Naruto took on a crimson red tint as not only was Naruto's own chakra being drained, but also that of Kurama, leaving both the blonde shinobi and the great demon fox on the brink of death.

Just before Aria could completely drain the blonde war hero of all his energy he was blasted back with a powerful blast of boiling hot water. Aria looked up to see Juvia with an eerie look of rage in her eyes. It was the same look Juvia had when Meredy had threatened to kill her friend Gray Fullbuster.

"Don't you dare hurt him you bastard." Juvia said in a low, cold and deadly voice that was uncharacteristic of her usually warm and cheerful demeanor. It almost scared Aria who decided that he was done playing games and removed his bandages exposing his eyes which were wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows that held his true magical powers.

"Now then Juvia, come and step into **_Zero: Airspace of Death_**. I'm sure you remember how this spell works, it's a spell that consumes the life of all those who dare to enter." Aria said as his eyes start shining brightly and he brought his relaxed hands together the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing.

This prompted a very large, spiraling Airspace to be generated before him, made visible by a large, smoky whirlwind. While surrounded by this Airspace, Aria began to fire barrages of smaller Airspaces related to the main one. Juvia charged into the Airspace without fear as she began using her **_Water__ Cane_** to cut through Aria's Airspace magic before leaping into the air.

**_"Water Slicer."_** Juvia said before she fired a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes which she used as projectiles at Aria. But just as the attacks hit Aria, he once again used his Teleportation magic to fade away.

"Where are you, you sadistic bastard!" Juvia screamed before Aria appeared again standing over her and before Juvia could react, Aria activated his **_Airspace: Metsu_ **to drain Juvia's powers. Juvia screamed in pain as she felt her powers being ripped from her body and the strength of Aria's spell was even greater now that his eyes were opened.

**_"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"_** (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken) Shouted a voice from behind Aria and he turned around with a look of horror in his eyes and saw a revitalized Naruto standing there with a Rasengan that took on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken.

"But how, I saw what my Airspace magic did to him he was completely drained of his strength." Aria said in terror just before Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Aria and in one swift motion, it tore through his chest and completely ripped his heart to shreds, killing him in the very same fashion he killed the Akatsuki's Kakuzu when he first created the move.

Aria dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut and lie motionless and dead on the ground. After Naruto confirmed he was dead, he gathered Juvia's magical energy with Kurama's help and gave it back to Juvia. After he was done he collected Juvia's unconscious body and finding a Courtyard by Marriot hotel, he checked them both in for the night.

**~Later That Night~**

Juvia slowly began to awaken and she woke to find Naruto sitting on the bed with her, her head in his lap. Juvia blushed heavily as she realized that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt and her eyes glazed over and she felt herself rubbing her thighs together at the sight of his toned and muscular abdomen.

"Ah you're finally awake." Naruto said with a smile as he gazed into Juvia's lovely dark blue eyes.

"Naruto-sama you're okay, where's Aria?" Juvia asked as she sat up.

"Oh don't worry about him, I took care of him once and for all, you'll never have to worry about him anymore." Naruto said with a grin and this made Juvia blush even more. God he was so handsome.

_"There must be something wrong with me, why is my heart beating so fast."_ Juvia asked herself as she felt her heart racing at about a mile a minute.

"Juvia-chan are you alright, you face is awfully red and feverish." Naruto said as he framed Juvia's face to see if she was okay and this caused Juvia to just mentally lose it.

_"I have the strong urge to make him mine, I just can't stop myself anymore!"_ Juvia said to herself before she threw herself at Naruto and slammed her lips to his and engulfed them in a passionate kiss. Naruto was completely shocked at this but looking into Juvia's blue eyes and seeing the passion and the love and lust in her eyes and understanding what she wanted, Naruto wrapped his arms around Juvia and returned the kiss.

The two lovers kissed and made out as their tongues impulsively rubbed against each other. Juvia's dark blue eyes stared endlessly into Naruto's equally blue hues as the two passionately kissed each other and Juvia trickled her fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde locks while Naruto did the same to her wavy blue locks.

Juvia then broke the kiss and seductively giggled as she began to lift up her dress, which made Naruto blush heavily as he watched her do so. She lifted off her dress and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her in a matching set of blue lace bra and panties. Juvia then placed Naruto's hands at her back where her bra strap was and blushed as Naruto undid it exposing her ample breasts to him.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Juvia's ample bosom before he cupped what his hands could hold of her breasts and began to caress them. Juvia lowly moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and sank his fingers into them. Naruto began licking Juvia's neck as he squeezed her orbs of flesh and massaged them tenderly. Juvia finally opened her eyes and watched as Naruto teased her breasts.

The blonde carefully kneaded them and squeezed them together. While holding them together, Naruto licked Juvia's cleavage and she moaned in pleasure as he did so. Naruto began tracing his tongue on Juvia's tits and he gently bounced them in his hold. He planted his lips on Juvia's left breast and suckled her tit while caressing it. Juvia held Naruto's face to her bosom and she whimpered as he teased her tits.

Naruto soon got an idea as he followed an instinct and began to sharply bite into Juvia's breasts and Juvia moaned in pleasure and her arousal grew. It seemed the water mage had a slight masochistic side to her. Naruto decided to keep that in mind for later as he worked his sharp canines on Juvia's mound and he constantly fondled her other mound.

Juvia's innards grew wetter by the minute as Naruto teased her breasts with his affectionate groping and his merciless nibbling of her tits and her legs began quaking. Juvia's lust arose with Naruto's teeth sinking into her mound and she trickled her fingers through his hair. He finally noticed Juvia's face and understood her arousal.

Naruto then lay on his back and allowed Juvia to crawl on top of him. She sat over him and spread her legs apart in front of his face. He reached forward and placed both thumbs and index fingers on her folds. Naruto rubbed his fingers on her clit and his tongue smoothly traced her womanhood. He looked into the soaked walls and wiggled his fingers on her clit.

Juvia's blush remained on her face as she looked away from Naruto and closed her eyes out of embarrassment. He smiled at her reaction before moving closer to her womanhood and having his tongue rub her clit in place of his fingers. The beautiful rain woman lowly moaned as Naruto's tongue kept flicking her until it finally entered her pussy.

Juvia still didn't open her eyes as Naruto's tongue swayed inside her lower orifice and tasted her wetness. Naruto enjoyed her taste and likened its taste to drinking fresh naturally sweetened spring water from a river. He swirled his tongue inside Juvia's walls and rubbed against them. Naruto's middle finger circled around her clit and pleasure delightfully spread throughout her lower body as her lover did so.

Her long legs began quaking in total arousal as she cupped her breasts and fondled them. This action only made her wetter as Naruto's tongue wagged in her womanhood and she rubbed and kneaded her mounds. Juvia's fingers sank into her breasts as she groped them and added more wetness for Naruto's tongue. It wildly whirled inside of her pussy and he listened to her moans get louder.

He understood that this was a sign her release was getting closer and he reached up to help her toy with her breasts. Naruto held the mounds together with Juvia now tweaking her tits and licking them. The blonde's tongue worked its way into Juvia's wetness and flicked her walls as they both played with her breasts.

Juvia moaned in bliss as she gave her breasts a good squeeze and that pushed her over the edge. It was then and there that Juvia came and her fluids drizzled from her. Naruto greedily licked them clean from Juvia's entrance and she panted as he licked her womanhood clean and she got off of him to see that the center of his pants now resembled a tent.

Juvia reached forward and gripped Naruto's zipper. She looked up at him for permission and he nodded to her. She unzipped it and he stood up on the bed to allow his trousers to fall off. She stared at the tent his erection formed inside his boxers and watched as he removed them. His erection stood in its full strength and he sat over Juvia's chest. She blushed heavily at how big it was and how close it was to her face.

Nonetheless, she gestured for Naruto to lower himself and he did so until his cock was between her large breasts. She then proceeded to squeeze the ample mounds on Naruto's member and he moaned at the soft feeling. Juvia couldn't help but smile in amazement at how hard Naruto's length felt and she slowly opened her mouth. Naruto's length entered Juvia's mouth and she moaned at how it tasted.

She kept her breasts on his member as he began slowly thrust into her mouth and moaned. Juvia started sucking off Naruto's erection and continued to smother her breasts on it. Naruto moaned as Juvia's tits jiggled on his shaft and she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his length. He pounded his length through the ample cleavage that encased it and Juvia slowly licked it.

Juvia used her breasts to jerk Naruto's cock as it pounded through her breasts into her mouth. She rubbed her orbs of flesh together on his length and it flew into her mouth. He lustfully growled as he pounded into Juvia's tits and he moaned at the soft mounds jiggling on his member. Juvia smoothly brushed her tongue on the top of Naruto's erection and he placed his hands on top of hers.

The blonde helped her rub her breasts on his cock as he pumped it into her mouth and she squeezed them together. Naruto's stimulated length slammed into Juvia's cleavage and she let out muffled moans as his powerful thrusts made her breasts jiggle erratically on him. Juvia and Naruto kept their hands on her tits and kneaded them together on the erection.

The blue-eyed woman's hardened nipples rubbed the veins of Naruto's hilt and she took her mouth off it. Naruto watched as she slowly blew her breath on the soaked head and he shivered in pleasure before she replanted her mouth on it. He moaned at this and continued to thrust into her mouth until his length spasmed. He instantly came and his release hit Juvia's tongue.

She moaned as some of the semen sprayed inside of her mouth and swallowed as much of it as she could before opening her jaws. Some of the semen that she hadn't gulped down poured out her mouth and Naruto removed his member from her cleavage. He came a final time on Juvia's face and her blue eyes sparkled with amazement. Naruto and Juvia chuckled at this before the latter wiped it off and placed her hands on Naruto's chest.

She laid him back as she straddled him and both gave each other soft expressions. Naruto gripped Juvia's waist as she began to bring down her womanhood onto his erection. His member entered Juvia's warmth and snapped through her hymen. Both moaned at this and Juvia blush deepened at her broken barrier.

Naruto held onto Juvia's waist and started to pump his erection into her core. Juvia began to roll her hips forth and kept her hands on Naruto's chest. "Oh Naruto-sama, right there, yes that feels so good!" Juvia moaned to Naruto as she rode him and her perky breasts bounce in response to their synced movements. Naruto pounded his cock into Juvia's warm and tight entrance. He moaned as her walls grinded his erection and he moved his hands to hold onto her rear.

Remembering how Juvia liked a little pain with her pleasure, he decided to shake thing up a bit by giving Juvia a sharp spank that made her cry out in total lust. Naruto, seeing how much Juvia enjoyed this continued spanking Juvia's plump ass while he pounded into her. Juvia's eyes rolled into the far back of her head and her pale ass now had a red tint to it as Juvia's ass smacked on Naruto's crotch and he watched as her breasts heaved.

Juvia's lust went high as Naruto rammed his length into her body and he continued to spank her and her ample mounds bounced high. Naruto moaned with Juvia as his member collided into her pussy and pummeled into her warmth deeply and the more he spanked her, the tighter she became on his length. Naruto thrust into Juvia's core and she wigged her hips on his stiffness.

Two sets of blue eyes passionately gazed into one another as Naruto pounded into Juvia and he ceased spanking her and held onto her burning rear. The blonde-haired shinobi moaned and Juvia whimpered in masochistic pleasure and pain as she rode him and his stiffness rumbled her innards. Juvia held onto Naruto's shoulders and worked her hips in order to grind the member inside of her.

Naruto's member hit Juvia's walls and he sat up to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips on her hardened bud and suckled it feverishly. She held onto him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He removed one hand from behind Juvia and cupped the breast he suckled. He caressed it and pressed his lips against it.

Juvia shook her waist on top and panted lustfully as Naruto plunged himself into her wetness. Sweat poured down Naruto and Juvia's temples as they worked their hips together. Juvia took her hands off Naruto's shoulders and held his head against her breast. Juvia moaned as Naruto heavily slammed his cock into her caverns and her walls were sharply crashed into. Naruto kneaded Juvia's breast and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as it hit his lap.

Naruto pumped his length up into Juvia's pussy and he moaned at the tight feeling his cock was surrounded with. Soon, Naruto and Juvia pressed their lips together and kissed out of lustful passion. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and violently fought; Naruto's tongue being the most aggressive of the two. Juvia ran her hand through Naruto's hair and they moaned into each other's mouths.

He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Juvia's innards. He released her ass and finally placed his hand on her other breast. Naruto fondled both mounds and he noticed Juvia's innards grew tighter as a result. He rubbed his tongue on Juvia's and dominated the kiss. Soon enough, the couple felt themselves ready to come and their lips didn't separate for a second.

Naruto squeezed Juvia's breasts a final time before her walls coiled around his cock and squeezed it tightly. Naruto's seed flew out of his cock and instantly found its way into Juvia's womb. The couple kept theirs lips together and moaned before finally separating their lips. Juvia fell forward into Naruto's muscular chest and he smiled as she rested her head against his chest

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close. She eventually sat up and smiled at him. She gently placed her hand on his face and began to stroke his cheek affectionately, paying close attention to his whisker marks which seemed to be the most sensitive area of his face.

"Say Juvia-chan, care for some more?" Naruto asked and Juvia smiled at him before she lay back on the bed with her legs bent back before Naruto laid on top of her in a missionary position and rubbed his erect member on her folds to tease her. Juvia moaned as Naruto slid his member back into her body and once again began to pound into her.

Naruto thrust his length into Juvia's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The two blondes moaned while Naruto palmed Juvia's breasts and caressed them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her fingers into the sheets. Naruto slammed his manhood into Juvia's core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at how his hands felt while he was kneading the mounds.

Juvia let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm with each thrust. The blunette female whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Juvia held onto Naruto's back while he pummeled his length into her wetness.

Naruto and Juvia licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Juvia bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth. Juvia rubbed Naruto's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the two lovers moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls.

Naruto and Juvia's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto kneaded Juvia's sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved with his constant pounding. Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Juvia's tight womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them.

Juvia planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started on nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey. The female water mage moved her arms from Naruto's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the breasts in his palms. Juvia moaned between nibbles on Naruto's neck as her canines brushed on him and she gnawed on his neck.

Juvia nibbled on Naruto's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Naruto pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she howled in pleasure at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Juvia moaned as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member as it started swelling up inside of her. Naruto moaned at how good Juvia's lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood. Juvia whimpered as she held onto Naruto's torso, and he endlessly groped her bobbing breasts while she now licked the space of his neck that she had just finished gnawing on his neck.

Naruto responded by doing the very same thing as he licked her neck and rubbed his lips on her throat, while his crotch flew forward into Juvia's. The two gazed into each other's eyes as they felt a potentially heavy orgasm arriving while Juvia succeeded in leaving a bright red hickey on Naruto's neck and he continued to rub his lips on her neck.

Naruto sent his hips jetting forth with his manhood steadily reaching its climax and he licked Juvia's neck until he left a hickey on it just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash a tidal wave of semen into the blue-eyed woman's core. The pair moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again.

Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Naruto fell forward and landed face down in Juvia's breasts. Juvia grinned at him because she knew that Naruto most likely landed there on purpose and she stroked his blonde locks lovingly while he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Naruto-sama let's try something different." Juvia said and Naruto removed his face from Juvia's bosom and looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean Juvia-chan?" Naruto asked and Juvia turned around on the bed and got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at him and looked away and blushed.

Naruto caught on to what she wanted and he moved forward, rubbing himself against her ass a bit, noticing her hole was already lubricated from the juices of her pussy. He slapped Juvia on her ass, listening to her moan a bit. He began to push his tip into her, giving a low groan as he felt her hole tighten around his shaft.

Juvia winced a little bit as the blonde pushed in. She bit her lip, grabbing the bed as she felt him push deeper. She had asked for it, and she would take it. She moaned a little bit though, as the pleasure began to mix in with the pain. Her body shuddered as the pleasure began to overcome the pain and she put her head against the bed more.

Naruto gripped Juvia's plump ass as he slowly and steadily pushed deeper into her ass. She was tight, and tense. He began to work in and out of her tight ass slowly to tease her, drawing a low moan from her. He looked at her as she looked over her shoulder, his cerulean blue eyes locking with her dark blue ones.

Juvia watched as Naruto began to work in and out of her, steadily growing faster with his thrusts. She moaned loudly as she felt him sharply spank her as he thrust into her, and she moved her hand down, and grabbed his left hand and brought it up to her breast, holding his hand there as she felt her ass slowly get stretched out. He was pounding into her ass with the same speed and force as when he fucked her pussy and the pleasure she felt made her eyes go white and her toes curl.

Naruto smirked at how much Juvia was enjoying having her ass pounded into as he groped her breast and continued to spank her ass raw. Naruto had another idea in mind that he was sure Juvia would love, but for now his sole focus was to pound into her ass until she couldn't walk straight.

Naruto could hear her moans getting louder, she was on the verge of another orgasm, but he decided to drag it out to tease her, going slower and with less strength. He still had his vigor, but he wanted the orgasm to slowly build like a good bonfire that would last all night instead of a quick spurt of fire.

Juvia pushed herself back against the blonde, moaning louder as she writhed in the pleasure she was receiving. The coil of her orgasm grew tighter and tighter, more so than before. She knew it would be a great orgasm, and she was glad she wasn't in charge. She panted in total lust and began helping him in groping her breasts to increase her chances of releasing as every thrust made her breath grow shorter and shorter. Her back arched on a particularly hard thrust and she came, screaming in pleasure as her entire body tightened up.

Naruto met his own orgasm with Juvia her muscles tightening up more than he had expected and allowing for him to reach his own orgasm. His back arched a little bit as he moaned loud and throatily as he came inside her, holding her close. When he was done, he eased out of her and moved to help her lay on the bed, before laying down beside her, with her at his left.

"Juvia-chan, I think I have an idea that you may like." Naruto said and Juvia sat up and watched in interest as Naruto made a hand sign and two clones appeared and Juvia smirked at what Naruto was suggesting.

Juvia straddled the real Naruto while one of the clones got in front of her and the other one stood behind her. Juvia lowered herself on the real Naruto's cock and began to roll her hips to grind his cock while the first clone began having its member sucked off by Juvia and the other one slid into her ass and began to thrust.

The first clone slid in and out of her ass, its thrusts hard and deep and the second began to thrust into her mouth. The real Naruto under her began to bounce Juvia up and down a little bit, slowly finding a rhythm to the fucking they were beginning to give Juvia. Naruto even grabbed Juvia's large breasts and squeezed them tight, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before he leaned up to suck on the rain woman's nipples.

Juvia moaned a little bit, feeling the three blondes experiment and get into a rhythm. The feeling of her breasts began squeezed and sucked on felt wonderful. How her mind hadn't gone completely insane from the pleasure she was feeling, she didn't know. Juvia pressed her hips both backwards and downwards in alternating fashion to try and get both the Naruto's to go a little bit faster.

She reached down with one hand and pressed it into the real Naruto's hair, forcing him to take more of her breast into her mouth. Juvia felt a shudder go through her as she kept sucking on the second clone's cock. She gave a little yelp though as she felt her ass get smacked and she wiggled her hips a bit to entice another strike on her skin. She was not disappointed when she felt a hand strike her ass again

The first clone grabbed Juvia's shoulder with one hand and began to thrust harder and faster inside of her body, feeling her slowly getting used to the full feeling she was undoubtedly experiencing. It was good, he wanted to fuck her senseless and he was steadily picking up the pace to keep giving her the experience she deserved to have.

The clone in her mouth steadily fucked her mouth, giving her the cock like he would do at another hole and Juvia had to keep a lot of focus on the clone to make sure she still sucked on the thick cock. The real Naruto under her was thrusting up vigorously, and Naruto could tell an orgasm was building inside of her.

Juvia was breathing heavier, pushing herself back against the clone and the real Naruto more and more. Her eyes were closed and she could feel sweat slowly sliding down her forehead. She was getting closer to her fourth orgasm and something told her it would be more powerful than the previous three. She fondled the balls of the clone she was sucking on a little bit, reaching up with her free hand to do so.

Juvia gave a whine of pleasure as she felt the blonde inside of her body thrusting against a particularly sensitive spot and she eagerly met each and every thrust head on to feel the pleasure of having that spot struck once more. She could feel it building inside of her, begging to be let out.

The real Naruto under her let out a loud moan of pleasure before he released inside of her, making Juvia's closed eyes open in surprise and pleasure. Her eyes went white and she felt like she had been hit by a lightning bolt as the three blondes released at the same time filling up all three of her orifices.

The two clones dispelled as Juvia fell forward tired and exhausted onto an equally exhausted Naruto and the two of them fell asleep and Juvia's face had the happiest expression she had ever had in her life and Naruto's face looked equally happy.

**~Some Years Later~**

Juvia and Naruto were relaxing at a nearby waterhole and were laying on two beach towels. Naruto had on a pair of orange swim trunks with black and red flames and Juvia had on a revealing two piece blue bikini with white bubble patterns.

Naruto and Juvia watched as their little girl Kushina swam around in the lake. Kushina was a small girl with wavy blue hair like her mother and cerulean blue eyes like her father. Ever since that kinky night a few years ago, Juvia had returned to Konoha with Naruto and although she was sad to leave her friends, she couldn't be any happier with Naruto and her daughter.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san, come on in, the water's great." Kushina called out and waved to her parents.

"Good idea, so Juvia-chan you want to go at it." Naruto said to his wife with a smile and Juvia misinterpreted her husband's words and she becomes overwhelmed with lusty thoughts and passes out with a wide smile on her face.

"Juvia-chan, are you okay, talk to me Juvia-chan." Naruto said as he tried to wake his wife up and Kushina just giggled at her parents antics.

* * *

WOW, talk about one hot, kinky love fest. I've written a lot of one-shot lemons, but in terms of overall lust and hotness, I think this one tops them all. I thought it would be funny in this lemon to have Naruto dominate Juvia and take advantage of her submissive and masochistic personality.

You may notice that Juvia's thoughts at the start of the lemon scene are the same from her anime debut in **_A Flower Blooms in the Rain_**. Also Naruto's comment and Juvia's reaction at the end of the story are also from the same episode and are basically the same thing that happened between Juvia and Gray at the end of their battle.

Now this will be the last lemon in this series you'll see from me until next year since all this month I'll be working on my **_Clan Restoration_** lemon and another surprise I'll elaborate on more in the first chapter that was also released today. As for whose next in this series, the next girl you'll see will be the petite bookworm Levy McGarden. And the next time you'll see Juvia will be in a three way featuring Naruto/Juvia/Cana. Well happy birthday to me and so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…CAUSE **_DARKCHILD316_** SAID SO!


End file.
